


"PRIDE" and Prejudice

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cute, Derek is a dork, Fandom Cares, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pride, Pride Parade, Rainbows, Romance, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Stiles is a virgin, fandomcares, happy pride!, not that this is important, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Derek and Stiles go to Pride together, misunderstandings happen, lots of rainbows and ice cream <3





	"PRIDE" and Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miliuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miliuz/gifts).



> Thank you for making this possible by bidding on me 
> 
> I hope you like what i came up for you and are not too dissapointed that this one doesn't have any smut. 
> 
> The next one will have all the smut for you, i promise! <3

“Maybe you want to try some of my ice cream?” Timothy, the guy Stiles had met about ten minutes ago, asked while holding a ice cream cone in front of his face.

It was Stiles’ first pride and he was more than surprised when Derek asked him if he wanted to go to the parade with him. He would never have thought Derek would be interested in such things, especially with that many people around them. But once the supernatural drama had calmed, Derek did as well. And Stiles caught him in many more human - less near-death-experience - werewolf things than ever before. 

Things like going to the movies, chatting with people in town or even attending a dinner at the Stilinski home at the invitation of the Sheriff . 

The invitation to go to pride together surprised him but it wasn’t as out of character or bothersome as it would have been a couple of month ago. 

But once they had arrived at the parade, things weren’t exactly going as Stiles had planned. 

Now that he was standing with Timothy and his friends, things were about to get better, or so he thought as he was trying to figure out if the other was flirting with him, or not. . 

“Why not?” he said a bit cheeky, shrugging his shoulders before he leaned forward to taste- 

Derek’s hand pushed the ice cream firmly away and it slipped out of Timothy’s hand before it landed on the ground. 

“He’s lactose intolerant!” Derek barked more than he spoke, as he pushed himself further into the group that surrounded Stiles. Once he had enough room he grabbed Stiles’ shoulder and dragged him through the masses away from the others. 

“Hey!” Timothy shouted and watched in shock how a shrieking Stiles was kidnapped right under his eyes, by a very angry looking guy wearing a “big bi-wolf” shirt. That was nobody he wanted to mess with, especially not at his first pride parade. One thing he and Stiles actually had in common. 

“Derek! You can’t,” Stiles tried desperately to wiggle his way out of Derek’s firm grip, “stop, let me go!” he pushed his feet onto the cemented ground to try to at least slow the alpha down. But failed again. It seemed as if Derek didn’t even take notice of any of his efforts. He stoically ignored him while he kept on walking.

“What is Timothy going to think?” Stiles whined, almost ready to do anything to get Derek to let him go. If he had to manipulate him to get free, he would do it.

“You can’t kidnap me like that! What if he calls the police! What will my dad think about you then?” 

But Derek simply growled and pushed his fingers a tiny bit deeper into Stiles’ shoulder, making him flinch as pain shot through, “Ow, ow ow! Stop that, you are hurting me!” 

“Then stop talking,” were the only words Derek offered before he suddenly came to a halt and the very colorful blur that had moved in and out of Stiles’ vision before, morphed into a beautiful rainbow colored ice cream truck. 

Once Stiles stopped struggling Derek finally let go of him and he was able to massage his sore shoulder muscles to ease some of the pain. Stupid werewolves and their stupid superpowers, he mumbled annoyed under his breath, knowing that Derek was very well able to hear him. 

He took a look around, trying to find Timothy and his friends, but he couldn’t see anybody he knew as the mass around them had closed again, leaving only anonymous people in pride colors or flags crossing his path. 

“Dude! What the actual fu-dge?” he corrected himself as looked over to Derek and got a glimpse of his stern face.

He didn’t look happy. 

Good for him, Stiles thought. If he wasn’t going to be happy, Derek should be miserable too. 

“Why do you keep doing this? This is so not fair! Derek, hello? Are you even listening?”

But as the other times before, Derek simply ignored him by looking at the displayed ice cream flavors in front of him. 

Great, Stiles thought. Very fucking great. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he took a few deep breath to calm himself down. 

He was getting really mad. 

No, furious. 

What was Derek thinking; dragging him away from another guy like that? 

Before he could get that question out, Derek was holding an ice cream cone in his hand offering it to him. It looked pink like strawberry and had rainbow sprinkles on top of it. 

“Here.” he said a bit more grumpy than he should have sounded, holding such a delicious threat for Stiles to take. “Next time you want ice cream, you ask me.” 

Stiles was baffled. This was absolutely not what he had expected to happen. 

“You dragged me away from Timothy, a very decent guy by the way and maybe my only chance of ever dating before college and oh my god, what if I never meet anyone? What if I’m the virgin on campus, the ONLY VIRGIN!” Stiles almost looked like a manic flight attendant by the end of his rant; his arms flying around in wild movements only barely avoiding Derek’s face by sheer luck. 

“I will die alone and all because you had to drag me away, three times! Oh my god, you did it. You dragged me away from three different people, Derek! What is wrong with you? If you want to act like my jealous boyfriend, ask me out on a date first- … oh.” 

Stiles let his arms fall, looking both shocked, embarrassed and flattered at the same time. 

His heart started to race even more and patches of red appeared around his cheeks and down his neck. 

“Shit, I thought,.. I didn’t…” 

Derek simply rolled his eyes. 

“Idiot.” he said and stepped a bit forward, leaning more into Stiles space than he usually would.  
“Do you ever,” his face came even closer, close enough so Stiles could feel his warm breath against his half open lips, “shut up, so I can kiss you?” Derek growled deep in his chest, knowing it sent shivers up and down Stiles spine. 

“Oh hell yeah!” Stiles said swallowing down a huge ball of mixed emotions. Too much was going on for his brain to take a hold on what he was feeling at this very hot and sexy moment. 

“Stiles-”; Derek’s voice warned, he still was holding their lips apart by not moving further. 

“Shut up.” 

“Oh yeah, right sorry, I’ll shut up no-” before he could finish his sentence Derek pressed his lips onto his and swallowed every lost word in their first kiss. 

“The ice cream-” Stiles broke the kiss only seconds later, panting hard and remembering that Derek had brought it extra for him. 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Derek smirked and let the cone fall out of his hand before he pulled Stiles against his chest, keeping his mouth shut with his own again.


End file.
